


Saruko

by WanSue



Series: K - Double Shots [7]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternative Universe - Clans, Children living in the streets - implied, Dystopian world - implied, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Totsuka Tatara, HOMRA - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-existent Suoh Mikoto, OOC Fushimi Saruhiko, OOC Yata Misaki, alternative universe - no powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Summary: El reencuentro entre Saruko y Misaki.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki - implied, Kusanagi Izumo & Kushina Anna & Fushimi Misaki - implied, Munakata Reisi & Awashima Seri & Fushimi Saruhiko - implied, hinted Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Series: K - Double Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276688
Kudos: 1





	Saruko

El silencio emponzoñó la atmósfera del local cuando tras cruzar su doble puerta de madera y cristal coloreado se encaminó a la barra del bar. No era para menos; era la primera vez en años que pisaba aquel parqué encerado, aunque no distaba tanto de la última vez que se topó con la clientela. Quienes, dicho sea de paso, seguían todos sus movimientos; no se había molestado en devolverles la mirada, pero sentía la desconfianza que desbordaban sus ojos acribillándola sin piedad. No es que le importara.

"Saruko" la saludó la única otra chica aparte de sí misma en el edificio. "Me alegra que hayas podido venir", la aludida le dedicó una mirada desinteresada antes de sentarse en el asiento frente a la barra más cercano. Tras las palabras de su anfitriona el ambiente pareció relajarse un poco; ninguno la quería de vuelta, pero si Anna la había llamado, por algo sería.

"Dime qué quieres, esta vez la casa invita", le ofreció Kusanagi, el amable, tranquilo, resuelto dueño del local que se encontraba ahora frente a ella, siendo el único de los presentes capaz de formar todavía una sonrisa. "No, terminemos cuanto antes".

Saruko podía aguantar sin problemas las miradas, los susurros, la tensión en el ambiente. No le importaban; pero aquel lugar de por sí le traía malos recuerdos que prefería dejar sepultados. La puerta se abrió entonces con demasiado ímpetu por parte de quien entrase, rompiendo con el nerviosismo de aquellos que no eran Saruko, Anna y Kusanagi. Los tres continuaron a lo suyo mientras los demás parroquianos le lanzaban miradas incómodas al recién llegado. Misaki.

Éste tensó el cuerpo automáticamente al reconocer esa cabellera negra que había crecido desordenada y más larga que en sus recuerdos, y apretando los puños quiso dar el primer paso en dirección a la joven; pero ésta tras terminar de leer lo que fuera que Anna le hubiera dado se levantó, arrugando el papel en su puño, y se marchó apresuradamente sin dirigirle más que una mirada enmarcada por su ceño fruncido. Misaki abrió la boca, incluso extendió el brazo en su dirección, pero el ruido que emitió la puerta al cerrarse de un portazo le detuvo.

"Anna, ¿qué...?" Misaki estaba confuso. A raíz de sus encuentros con Saruko estaba casi convencido de que ésta nunca volvería allí -si alguien había que disfrutase proclamando su odio y desprecio por aquel clan y sus habitantes era ella-, así que verla sentada en la barra en el que había sido su sitio indiscutible para acto seguido marcharse a toda velocidad había sido cuanto menos sorprendente.

"Tenía unas cuantas cosas que comunicarle, y también una propuesta de negocios". Misaki tragó saliva, sintiendo su boca repentinamente seca. "Y... ¿Qué ha dicho?" A esto Anna se encogió de hombros; después de todo, Saruko no había hablado más una vez recibió la hoja escrita pulcramente con la mejor caligrafía de la adolescente paralítica.

Una expresión algo triste y cansada tomó lugar en la cara de Misaki, quien dejó escapar un suspiro antes de pedirle a Kusanagi su trago habitual.

Hubo un tiempo en que Saruko pertenecía a _Homra_ , un tiempo en que compartían un dormitorio y ella había estado siempre a su lado, pero en algún punto del camino eso cambió. Sin explicaciones, tan sólo veneno encerrado en odiosas frases, enfrentamientos o sino simple ignorancia como la que acababa de recibir. A pesar de todo ello, Misaki la seguía queriendo de vuelta -ella era lista, más pronto que tarde debería de darse cuenta de que esos estúpidos con los que estaba eran patéticos y que su sitio estaba allí, de vuelta en _Homra_ y peleando a su lado en vez de contra él. Los demás miembros, tanto los que habían coincidido con ella como los que llegaron después de su marcha pensaban de manera muy distinta al joven adulto, porque sinceramente, habían pasado años desde que Saruko había vuelto a cruzarse en su camino para ser más que llanamente insultante, y aquella breve visita no había sido una excepción.

Por esa noche, Misaki se quedó sentado en aquel asiento, dándole vueltas a su bebida y pensando en nada concreto; Anna no le había querido contar nada más acerca de sus motivos para invitar a Saruko allí, y esa expresión tan molesta que llevaba cuando se fue no se le iba de la cabeza. ¿Por qué Saruko tenía que ser tan complicada?

Distraído, el pelirrojo removió su bebida por enésima vez, recostando su cabeza contra su brazo mientras revisaba su carpeta de fotos en busca de las pocas que tenía de su vieja amiga. Nada que fuese similar a su aspecto actual, sin embargo, ni siquiera se remontaban a seis años atrás antes de que abandonara _Homra_ en mitad de la noche, sino a esos tiempos en que todavía eran unos sin clan vagabundos. Unos tiempos que a Misaki no le gustaba recordar más que por el hecho de que entonces Saruko seguía a su lado y estaba relajada cerca de él; porque las noches a la intemperie, el hambre, el desprecio, eran cosas que él no echaba de menos en lo más mínimo.

Cuando soltó su cuarto suspiro Kusanagi le dio un golpecito en la cabeza, observándole a través de sus gafas de cristales coloreados con una expresión indescifrable. Más de una vez la había recibido, pero el bartender jamás le respondía con claridad a sus preguntas, tan sólo sacudía la cabeza -recordándole ligeramente a su mejor amiga cuando ésta todavía le miraba sin odio y le llamaba idiota con cierto cariño- y cruzaba una mirada exasperada con Anna. Aquella vez no fue la excepción, y la jovencita de blanca melena le miró con sus grandes ojos rojos llenos de seriedad -ella siempre aparentaba solemnidad, pero había ocasiones en que lo era incluso más.

"Saruko volverá. No a formar parte de _Homra_ ", la expresión ilusionada de Misaki decayó " pero volverá aquí". "No dijo que hubiese aceptado el trabajo" comentó Misaki mirando al suelo. "Tampoco que lo rechazase" respondió Kusanagi encendiéndose un cigarrillo. "Si te digo mi opinión, será más fácil hablar con ella a partir de ahora. Tan sólo sé cuidadoso con lo que dices".

Misaki adoraba -prácticamente- a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de _Homra_ , pero la molestia se asentó en el fondo de su estómago tras oír aquella frase una vez más. Le irritaban esos comentarios a medias que a veces Anna y Kusanagi le soltaban cuando se referían a Saruko, como si supiesen algo que él no cuando eso era obviamente imposible. Nadie había pasado tanto tiempo con Saruko como él, a pesar de esas miradas llenas de odio que ahora recibía y que le molestaban aún más porque ella siempre era mucho más educada con los otros dos miembros de _Homra_. Y cuando se trataba de Munakata y Seri, de _Scepter 4_ , era incluso más irritante; pareciera que esos dos superiores del clan en que Saruko estaba ahora fuesen capaz de hablar un idioma nuevo con ella, uno que él no podía comprender porque nunca fue tan inteligente.

Topársela después de su marcha siempre le dejó un regusto entre dulce y amargo, aliviado de ver que no había perdido más peso, que seguía manteniendo aquella lengua hiriente, pero en contrapartida nunca más la había visto sonreír, y las pocas veces que vio su -perfecta- compenetración con los de _Scepter 4_ un muy feo sentimiento acompañado de tristeza se adueñaba de él. Sin contar con el eventual ramalazo de furia a sus despreciativos comentarios para con _Homra_ y especialmente su Sir -ahora fallecido-, que le hacían ver en rojo. Aquella noche no difirió demasiado de aquellas otras ocasiones; hasta el más fugaz reencuentro le impedía conciliar el sueño.

Aun con el rostro contraído en una mueca furiosa Saruko parecía perdida en sus pensamientos mientras deambulaba por la ciudad en busca de un lugar para pasar la noche; la oferta de Munakata había sido -seguía siendo- tentadora. Un clan, una posición estable y gente con la que había trabajado aceptablemente por los últimos seis años, pero la muchacha recordaba claramente las condiciones que condujeron a aquella situación que siempre había sido algo temporal. Si en algo tenía razón aquel hombre, era en que ella no estaba cortada para vivir en un clan. No los quería, esa compañía impuesta, esas falsas intenciones de ayudarse unos a otros. _Scepter 4_ había funcionado porque no tenía que ver con emociones, sino un contrato ya rescindido, y tomando en consideración que esas dos bestias ya no rondaban en el mundo de los vivos, era su turno de volver a ser lo que siempre fue. Vagabunda.

Pocos hay en su sociedad que lleven ese título con orgullo -¿cómo podría ser la inhabilidad de ser leal a un Sir algo honorable?- y menos hay que tras haberse sacudido esa etiqueta la retomen con gusto, pero Saruko nunca encajó con la sociedad igualmente, y eso estaba bien. No necesitaba las órdenes de nadie ni estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por un Sir; nunca un Sir. Las cosas serían bien diferentes en el caso de cierto idiota, pero éste, como buen idiota, era incapaz de ver eso aún con sus ojos ambarinos, así que hacía ya varios años que se convenció de que estaba mejor por su cuenta; él tenía su orgullo y ella tenía su soledad.

Una nubareda de polvo la recibió cuando se adentró en aquella habitación que no había pisado en casi ocho años. Está vacía y descuidada, y parece no haber sido tocado en quién sabe cuánto tiempo. También le provoca un cierto ardor en la garganta y las comisuras de sus ojos, y su cabeza martillea mientras rememora esos recuerdos agridulces, pero está bien. Este lugar nunca tuvo conexión con _Homra_ ni con lo que pasó después, tan solo con Misaki, y ya hace tiempo que Saruko camina por ese sendero lidiando con los molestos recuerdos de su pasado con aquel chico más bajito que ella.

Apretó la arrugada pelota de papel una vez más antes de sentarse en el catre que una vez compartieron para proceder a alisarla sin mucho interés. Las palabras estaban engarzadas en su mente de todas formas, y si bien odiaba _Homra_ y todo lo que para ella representaba, Anna y Kusanagi eran lo más similar a unos contactos útiles que tenía, aparte de Seri y Munakata. Tenía su gracia, como gente que no le importaba -no encontrarles molestos era sin duda algo bueno en su escala- era capaz de ver lo que él único que le importaba no podía, pero bueno, por eso era un idiota. Tenía su gracia como seis años atrás esa gente anodina le permitieron escapar de su pesadilla y siguiesen tratando de ayudarla incluso ahora. ¿Qué extraño sentido de la responsabilidad poseían para hacerlo? Saruko no lo sabía y no se llevaba a engaño; no eran amigos, camaradas, cómplices. Se asentaban en las bases de negocios y eso era lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Y, ciertamente, era ventajoso para ella hacer negocios con ellos. Siempre, y ella carecía de la vergüenza necesaria como para no aprovecharse de aquello. Aceptaría aquel maldito trabajo de Anna. Igual que con _Scepter 4_ ; era temporal y sujeto a un contrato. No sentimientos ni falsa amistad con la que lidiar allí. Tenía el doloroso añadido de ver a Misaki, pero era una obligación con buen pago y sencilla de cumplir; no pensaba dejar escapar aquella oportunidad.

Se levantó temprano, acostumbrada al estricto horario de _Scepter 4_ , y bostezó perezosamente mientras observaba su alrededor con atención. Probablemente no tendría que presentarse en aquel bar, emplazamiento predilecto de la nueva Sir de _Homra_ , hasta dentro de un par de horas, lo que le dejaba algo de tiempo para adecentar aquello. Ni se molestaría en buscar desayuno, sus comidas serían cubiertas por aquel clan e incluso si no fuera así, le importaba bien poco tirar a base de reanimantes y barritas energéticas, eran más prácticos que cocinar durante horas.

De alguna manera, la primera persona de _Homra_ con la que se cruzó aquel día fue Misaki cuando éste salía del local para cumplir con los recados que le hubiese mandado Kusanagi. Se miraron a los ojos dos instantes; él perplejo, ella fingiendo indiferencia. Más tiempo del que deberían, en opinión de Saruko, que tiró con fuerza de la puerta para terminarla de abrir y entró con premura mientras las arrugas de su ceño se marcaban pronunciadamente, evitando recordar el dolor que habían transmitido los irises color miel del único amigo que ha tenido en aquellos pocos segundos.

"Ah, bienvenida, Saruko" la saludó Kusanagi, pasando un paño suave e impoluto por las copas de cristal antiguo. "Anna sigue dormida, pero si pudieras despertarla sería un gran favor", Saruko asiente y se dirige a las escaleras situadas al lado de la luminosa cocina, intuyendo el dormitorio en que la más joven estará viviendo.

Recostada sobre la cama, la adolescente tiene recogida su larga cabellera en dos gruesas trenzas y su cara es tan pacífica como de costumbre. Rodeada por grandes almohadones en aquella cama de tamaño matrimonial parece más pequeña incluso de lo que es en realidad; casi tan alta como Misaki -a quien Saruko le saca fácilmente una cabeza y media y puede que más-, de facciones delicadas y con sus pies vendados -aparentemente, desde que nació, lo que la condujo a su incapacidad de caminar por sí misma- Anna parece más una muñeca que alguien a quien le saca apenas tres años de edad. Aunque eso es bueno, su aspecto frágil no deja entrever la mente preclara escondida tras aquellos ojos rojos.

La sacude con cuidado para llamar su atención, y pronto está siguiendo sus órdenes acerca de la ropa que quiere ponerse. Si la vieran los de _Homra_ en aquel momento probablemente creerían estar soñando; en lugar de su furibunda y sempiterna expresión parece totalmente aburrida mientras cumple un encargo que muchos habrían considerado humillante para ella. Se trata de Saruko. Es inteligente, es ágil, es buena con las armas blancas y todo tipo de maquinaria. Y está conjuntando ropa para una chica más pequeña en edad. Acto seguido ayuda a Anna a asearse y vestirse y sale de la habitación para llamar a Kusanagi; lamentablemente su cuerpo carece de la fuerza necesaria para cargar con alguien, ella es demasiado delgada, come demasiado poco. Su constitución simplemente no está hecha para eso.

Mientras Kusanagi desciende con Anna en brazos, Saruko guarda la barra con expresión neutral. Misaki regresa acompañado por Rikio, un amigo a quien conoce desde antes que a la chica, que ya es decir, y sin palabras cruzan miradas con Saruko. Un dolor sordo se extiende por el pecho de Misaki; Anna dijo que Saruko volvería. No a _Homra_ , pero sí a aquel local, ¿pero acaso su presencia frente a las botellas de licor no significaba que su lealtad estaba con _Homra_? Allí, precisamente, El Reino del Sir. Rikio asintió tentativamente en dirección a la muchacha antes de que su mirada azul oscuro adquiriese un matiz de peligro que le acobardó y conminó a mirar nervioso alrededor antes de sentarse en el sofá de una esquina.

"Saruko... ¿Pu-puedo preguntar qué...?". "Trabajo", le interrumpió ella, queriendo cortar todo inicio de una conversación a todas luces larga y molesta.

  
Saruko no odiaba a Misaki -era un término demasiado fuerte-. Le resentía por su actitud, por sus palabras cuando abría la boca únicamente para fallar estrepitosamente, por el hecho de que era tan idiota que no se daría cuenta de la verdad que había ante sus ojos. Y se odiaba a sí misma por ser una cobarde y no poder contarle nada -aunque si hubiese sentido que podía hacerlo lo habría hecho, por tanto es culpa de él-. Sumado eso a sus circunstancias personales en _Homra_ , decidió cortar sus lazos con aquel deleznable lugar sin el que Misaki, aparentemente, no podía vivir, siempre hablando orgulloso sobre la amistad y la familia y su pertenencia al clan. Y de paso también con él; no aguantaba a Misaki cada vez que hablaba sobre su clan, y ya que él insistía en permanecer con ellos, una vez estuvo libre de toda atadura con éste empleó cada oportunidad para liberar su ponzoñoso odio tintado de envidia. Se sentía demasiado bien como para parar, más aún cuando se convertían en las respuestas al estúpido de Misaki, por las reacciones tan exageradas que éste tenía.

Pero, ya que a partir de ahora estaba en medio del trabajo, sería profesional. Y al cuerno todo lo demás, decidió obviando la mirada dolida que le dirigió el pelirrojo, que iba a decir algo más cuando la llegada de Anna y Kusanagi a la planta baja le interrumpió.

-Gracias, Saruko- le sonrió con calma antes de sentar a la joven en su silla de ruedas-. Dime, ¿cuánto sabes de cocina?- la manera en que se le ensombreció el rostro fue respuesta suficiente-. Muy bien, no te preocupes. Pronto aprenderás- Saruko dejó escapar un bufido molesto y empezó a seguirle a la cocina-. Misaki, cuida el frente por un rato mientras preparamos el desayuno- éste obedeció, lanzándole una mirada más a la espalda de su amiga. Ella nunca se volvió para mirarle.

Saruko era una incógnita. Misteriosa, huidiza, desconfiada. No sabía en qué momento se había vuelto así cuando nunca antes tuvo aquellas barreras con él, pero a pesar de su marcha sin explicaciones, de su actitud hiriente, él todavía la echaba de menos, la habría recibido con los brazos abiertos en el momento en que hubiese regresado. Lógicamente, quería una explicación, pero mientras ella volviese a su lado -donde siempre debió estar, ¿por qué se fue? ¿Acaso no iban ellos dos a estar siempre juntos apoyándose? ¿Dónde quedaron sus promesas?- él creía firmemente que todo estaría bien. No podía ser de otra manera, simplemente. Ellos dos juntos eran invencibles.

Aún así ella se largó años atrás sin decir palabra en mitad de la noche. Había pasado varios meses desesperado buscándola, hasta el punto de que ni siquiera le importó el que se hubiese metido a otro clan, porque estaba viva, estaba bien, estaba viva. Aunque jamás le volviese a sonreír, aunque le insultase en cada ocasión en que se encontraran, aunque fuese tan cercana a Seri y Munakata -bueno, eso sí que le importaba, era molesto-, Misaki no tenía la capacidad dentro de sí de odiarla a muerte, no cuando el alivio inundaba su cerebro cada vez que volvía a verla y confirmaba que seguía viva. Incluso si ese alivio duraba sólo hasta que ella abría la boca para despreciar _Homra_ y su antiguo Sir, que eran sus botones más fáciles de pulsar para enfurecerle.

En el transcurso de la siguiente media hora más miembros de _Homra_ fueron adentrándose en el interior de El Reino del Sir, ocupando los sillones y pidiendo sus bebidas habituales, y Kusanagi y Saruko salieron de la cocina seguidos por Anna, y mientras la nueva Sir del clan se posicionaba relajadamente contra la barra del bar los otros dos fueron sirviendo las tortitas y demás platillos que habían ido preparando. Misaki le lanzó un último vistazo a la muchacha antes de entrar a la cocina y vigilar que nada se quemara.

En cierto nivel, comprendía que no tenía derecho a pedir explicaciones, Anna daba las órdenes ahora y Kusanagi era su mano derecha, y ninguno de los dos parecía querer contarle de qué iba todo aquel asunto -y menos que ellos, Saruko-, y con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a calmar su vehemencia, pero la curiosidad le reconcomía por dentro, deseoso de querer saber al menos por cuanto tiempo más podría ver a su vieja amiga regularmente. No sabía exactamente si era por un instinto masoquista o por miedo, porque le dolía cuando le trataba tan fríamente igual que le dolía no saber qué era de ella. Probablemente se trataba de una mezcla de los dos.

Una semana pasó. Cada día Misaki visitaba El Reino del Sir, medio esperando que Saruko no estuviese allí -¿cuándo volvería a desaparecer sin más? La ansiedad de no saberlo le estaba matando por dentro- y cada mañana se sorprendía por su presencia. Si tan sólo hubiesen estado a solas más de unos segundos habría intentado preguntarle algo, pero tanto Anna como Kusanagi estaban siempre con ella, así que se conformaba con mirarla disimuladamente -no tenía mucho éxito, en realidad- desde un sofá. Incluso cuando se encontraba rodeado por sus amigos en el clan sus ojos vagarían hasta ella, aunque sólo fuera para confirmar que seguía allí. Ella nunca le miró, no que él notara al menos, pero se le asemejaba agridulce cuando veía en contadas ocasiones -generalmente cuando el local se encontraba más vacío- su rostro mostrando una expresión indiferente en lugar de irritada.

No era comparable a su cara de alegría, pero sin duda era mejor que el brillo furioso de sus ojos o sus palabras desdeñosas, y Misaki no le hacía ascos. No cuando ella podía parecer tan relajada alrededor de Anna y Kusanagi -aunque eso le irritase más de lo que quería admitir. Él había sido su mejor amigo, ¿por qué podía conversar tan tranquilamente con ellos pero no se dignaba ni a mirarle? Y peor aún, ni siquiera podía hablar con ella cuando se iba del bar porque uno de los otros dos siempre le distraía con algún recado importante, y ciertamente el pelirrojo empezaba a pensar que se trataba de una estratagema para que no pudiese hablar con ella.

Aquella mañana había sido de las pocas en que había llegado antes que ella -daba tantas vueltas en su cama por las noches recordando cada pequeño detalle de Saruko que veía por el día que no dormía hasta llegar la madrugada-, por eso cuando entró, como siempre sin mirar a su alrededor, como si no pudiese importarle menos el sitio y quienes estuvieran dentro, advirtió fácilmente su cansancio, y no sólo por las ojeras bajo sus ojos. Si bien Saruko solía ir encorvada para no destacar tanto sobre las cabezas de otros -al menos cuando todavía estaban juntos; desde que ingresó a _Scepter 4_ acostumbraba a caminar estirada- pocas veces parecía estar tan... derrotada.

Preocupado fue hacia ella, que al verle dejó escapar un bufido despectivo y rechazó su mano extendida. Aún así él pasó un brazo por su cintura y la condujo -en parte contra su voluntad- al sillón más cercano; no iba a dejar que se sentara en una de las banquetas frente a la barra cuando no parecía tener un equilibrio estable. Ella únicamente le fulminó con la mirada antes de cruzarse de brazos y agachar la cabeza. Él tan sólo se sentó frente a ella, todavía maravillado por su presencia allí, frente a él. Era real.

Ahora que la había tocado, aunque hubiese sido por poco más que un minuto, y que la realidad de su presencia allí finalmente inundaba sus pensamientos, sintió como los ojos le ardían. Él la esperaría por siempre, pero a veces en la oscuridad de su dormitorio se preguntaba si no estaba todo perdido porque parecía que ella no volvería nunca. Y ahora estaba allí, y no era una ilusión, estaba sentada frente a él en el bar de _Homra_ , era Saruko. Más delgada que antes, más malhumorada, con el oscuro cabello más largo y salvaje, pero los mismos ojos de siempre -más o menos, ciertamente éstos no habían cambiado, pero su expresividad distaba mucho de ser la misma que en el pasado-, y él no podía creer que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar delante de ella únicamente por haberla ayudado a sentarse en un sillón.

Con las manos temblándole ligeramente fue a buscarle un vaso de agua fresca que dejó frente a su mesa -ella todavía no había levantado su cabeza- y regresó nuevamente a la cocina a prepararle algo con azúcar para que comiera -era algo que había notado en aquellos días, que ella comía allí-. Cuando el plato recién hecho apareció frente a ella ésta frunció el ceño, perpleja. Cuando miró a Misaki notó sin dificultad el enrojecimiento de sus ojos y parpadeó un par de veces con sorpresa, no habiendo esperado semejante reacción.

Ninguno dijo nada, ella desvió la mirada hacia la comida y el se sentó enfrente, observándola mientras comía en silencio. Él quería hablar, decir algo, lo que fuera, pero sus palabras se encontraban atascadas en su garganta. Quizá porque instintivamente sabía que si hablaba la perdería de nuevo.

Misaki no era una gran lumbrera, eso estaba claro, pero con seis años de espera a sus espaldas la furia ciega había dejado paso también a una más tranquila observación. Obviamente, no podía conectar los detalles, pero sabía que debía haber algo, un motivo para que ella se marchara sin decirle nada. Muy a su pesar revisando pasadas fotos y viejos vídeos de Tatara -una antigua integrante de _Homra_ que falleció años atrás- había ido notando como a medida que pasaba el tiempo Saruko parecía cada vez más y más infeliz y enfadada. Y había advertido también como su antiguo yo había estado completamente ciego a aquello, y si bien años atrás lo habría achacado a la naturaleza de Saruko, ahora comprendía que aquella situación era en parte su culpa.

"Mmm... ¿Saruko?" Ella encaró velozmente su mirada, una silenciosa pregunta en sus ojos azules. "Sé que... sé que dijiste que esta situación de ahora es por trabajo pero... Podrías... ¿podrías, por favor, avisarme antes de que desaparezcas de nuevo?", formuló en un susurro con los ojos cerrados en un intento de evitar que se le escaparan las lágrimas. "Yo me... me preocupé muchísimo cuando pasó la primera vez..."

Una risa, entre incrédula y amargada, le interrumpió. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una expresión burlona y dolida en el rostro de su amiga, y una sonrisa hiriente, y repentinamente ella volvió a reírse de nuevo.

"Así que te preocupaste", una nueva risa. "Ja, Misaki, menudo chiste. Quién lo iba a decir", le miró a los ojos, perdiendo aquella sonrisa. El borde amargo de sus palabras fue suficiente para callar cualquier protesta que el pelirrojo estuviera formando en su cabeza. "No me mientas tan descaradamente en mi cara, Misaki" escupió las palabras con desdén y mucha amargura, "a menos que quieras un puñal en tus entrañas".

Y Misaki sabía que no era una amenaza vana -su amiga debía tener por lo menos dos docenas de cuchillos escondidos bajo la ropa-, pero lo que más le dolió, lo que le taladró a su asiento mientras ella volvía a la cocina cargando con el plato y el vaso por pura fuerza de voluntad, fue la cruda admisión por su parte de que ella no confiaba en su amistad. No confiaba en él, en sus promesas. Él era una amenaza para ella. Y dejó escapar sus lágrimas en silencio, mientras a su espalda ella tomaba su sitio habitual tras la barra con expresión irritada y sin mirarle.

Pasó otra semana más en la que no intercambiaron palabra, y ella estaba bastante centrada en ignorarle abiertamente sin importar que tuviesen la compañía de la clientela o tan sólo la de Anna y Kusanagi. Él había decidido en aquel punto que se trataba de un masoquista sin remedio, todavía intentando que se cruzaran sus miradas, todavía siguiendo con sus ojos todos sus movimientos.

"Si tan sólo te quedas callado no vas a cambiar gran cosa" le comentó Kusanagi una tarde antes de mandarle un encargo. "Sería mejor si supieses la situación" apostilló Anna, "pero entiendo que ella no quiera hablar de eso así que no te recomiendo que le preguntes. Sólo demuéstrale que estarás allí para ella, para siempre".

Estaba dándole vueltas a aquellos consejos cuando se topó con Saruko enfrentándose a tres tipos más altos y fornidos que ella. No prestó mucha atención a lo que estaban diciendo, no era importante, y aunque sabía que sin duda ella podía protegerse sola, instintivamente fue a cubrirle la espalda.

Era extrañamente reconfortante, como después de tanto tiempo podían compenetrarse tan bien cuando se enfrentaban a un enemigo común. O no tan bien, admitió Misaki con cierto terror, cuando una cuchillada rastrera alcanzó a su amiga cerca de su bajo vientre. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo rápido que se movió para contraatacar al responsable, obligándole a dar con sus huesos contra el suelo y pisoteando sus joyas reales con viciosa mala saña. Tampoco era consciente de la expresión de su rostro, pero pronto fue sucedida por el horror; Saruko sangraba profusamente y no parecía preocupada en lo más mínimo. Incluso se puso a discutirle porque no quería volver al bar, no al dormitorio de él, ni tampoco le quería donde fuera que se estuviera quedando.

-¡Al cuerno, Saruko!- rugió él, tomando en brazos a la alta muchacha con facilidad y corriendo al primer sitio que se le había venido a la mente. La última habitación que compartieron antes de entrar a _Homra_.

Se la esperaba polvorienta y asquerosa, no limpia, ordenada, aireada. La expresión de Saruko se endureció todavía más. "¿Se puede saber qué se te ha metido en la cabeza, idiota? Sólo es un corte" gruñó por lo bajo, pero Misaki tenía un oído fino.

"¡Un corte en la zona de tu aparato reproductor!" protestó. "Juro por todo, como no puedas tener hijos por culpa de ese indeseable le voy a castrar" ella le miró, más inexpresiva que antes. "Misaki, yo no puedo tener hijos", _ni voy a tenerlos_ , añadió para sus adentros.

"¡Claro que sí! Lo recuerdo, tus exámenes médicos decían que estabas perfecta", la manera en que los ojos azules de ésta brillaban acallaron sus palabras. "Hace ya años que me arranqué el útero, lo acuchillé hasta dejarlo irreconocible y luego lo pisoteé hasta convertirlo en una masa sanguinolenta", su voz era plana y su expresión impenetrable, pero esto tan sólo horrorizó aún más a Misaki.

"¿Por qué, Saruko? Tú, precisamente, ¿por qué harías eso?" preguntó con un hilo de voz. Él mejor que nadie sabía que aunque la morena no creía en el amor, ni en los buenos padres, en algún momento habría querido experimentar la maternidad aunque sólo fuera para probar que ella no era como su padre.

"¡Ni muerta iba a cargar con el hijo de ese hombre!" proclamó entonces ella, temblando de rabia. "¡No hables como si supieras algo, Misaki, cuando no sabes una mierda! ¡Sólo cállate y date la vuelta como haces siempre!"

Se empujó fuera de sus brazos -el shock del muchacho al recibir sus gritos fue lo que permitió esto-, cayendo a plomo sobre el suelo. Se empezó a levantar, de nuevo ayudada por aquel cretino, y básicamente sacudió su cuerpo para escapar del contacto.

"Si no vas a dejarme en paz haz algo útil y tráeme vendas y desinfectante", bufó enervada. "Tercer cajón a la izquierda", aclaró antes de que él pudiese preguntar señalando hacia la cómoda de una esquina.

Pasaron la siguiente hora en silencio, salvo por el ocasional siseo de dolor -Misaki había encontrado hilo y aguja, y tras esterilizar la última había cosido con más cuidado del que Saruko le creía capaz antes de vendar la herida.

Aunque concentrado en su tarea, las ruedecitas del cerebro de Misaki habían comenzado a girar, avivadas por la limpia y más larga cicatriz existente por debajo del corte que estaba tratando: era fina, difícil de ver y vieja. ¿Sería de su tiempo en _Homra_? Aunque personalmente, Misaki estaba más inclinado a pensar que pertenecía a su tiempo en _Scepter 4_ , dado que en aquel entonces no había estado allí para protegerla.

Una vez terminó de cubrir el corte para que no se infectara se atrevió a devolverle la mirada a Saruko. Sus ojos azules le traspasaron con más cansancio que furia en aquel instante, y tras soltar un largo suspiro ella le dio la espalda y empezó a desvestirse.

"¿Saruko...?", le preguntó inseguro. "Voy a dormir", le respondió ella, indiferente, "y por ese motivo voy a ponerme el pijama. Gracias por tu ayuda, te devolveré el favor en algún momento. Ahora lárgate" le espetó sin real acidez.

A partir de entonces Saruko no le hizo caso. Así que él se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la pared frente a su camastro, sus manos reposando en sus rodillas en aparente calma, su mirada centrada en la figura que tumbada le daba la espalda. Sin embargo, la cabeza de Misaki no dejaba de repetir sus palabras anteriores.

Poco a poco, una idea de qué le había ocurrido a su amiga se iba haciendo camino en su cerebro, y la mera imagen revolvía sus tripas y le enfurecía ciegamente.

"¿Fue por eso que te fuiste de _Homra_?". Saruko no le respondió durante unos minutos, aunque finalmente se dio media vuelta para encararle. En silencio contempló su rostro, la postura de su cuerpo, los indicios que le decían que él estaba enfadado pero no con ella, sino por ella.

Saruko nunca se había atrevido a esperar de Misaki que comprendiera el significado oculto tras sus palabras, o que por lo menos lo intuyera. Se había resignado a recibir de él únicamente la ciega creencia de que su lugar estaba a su lado en aquel Clan, de que no había nada horrible que pudiera sucederle estando bajo el mandato de aquel Sir en particular.

No es como si los pasados años hubiesen hecho algo por atemperar su furia para con aquel, su decepción, pero le habían dado una posición más alejada desde la que contemplar la situación. Habían consolidado su sentimiento de abandono y la amargura que reinaba en sus días, pero le habían permitido acostumbrarse a aquellas y ser capaz de alejarse de éstas envolviéndose en una actitud profesional, una nueva capa protectora tras la que podía esconderse de sí misma.

Ese alejamiento personal es el que ahora le permite mirar al que fuera su amigo, y confirmar sus sospechas.

"El anterior Sir de _Homra_ era un viejo amigo de mi padre" admitió en el tenso silencio, arrebujada en su manta y encogida sobre sí misma. "Anna también pasó por lo mismo que yo, y por eso cuando ella y Kusanagi advirtieron lo que me pasaba contactaron con Munakata para sacarme de allí".

Misaki adoraba _Homra_. Era el clan que le había dado un hogar después de que se convirtiera en un huérfano vagabundo con Saruko como única compañía. Eran dos niños de la calle, él por las circunstancias que mataron a su madre y ella porque era la única manera de huir de su padre, y ser aceptado como parte de un clan le había permitido creer que ya nunca más tendrían que sufrir.

Sin embargo aquellas palabras de su amiga quebraron aquella fe que él poseía, aclarándose en su mente que antes de que él formase parte de _Homra_ su primera obligación había sido protegerla. Un deber que nunca debió haber olvidado, habiéndose demostrado que, en realidad, ningún lugar era realmente seguro.

Misaki había respetado a su Sir tanto como cualquiera de sus compañeros, pero una ira incontrolable empezaba a sacudirle, haciendo que quisiera revivir a aquel descastado bastardo para pagarle con creces el sufrimiento de Saruko.

Sin embargo no había nada que pudiese hacer para cobrarse esa venganza. Ni siquiera sabía si por la mañana Saruko querría hablarle de nuevo, y no podía evitar comprender su odio, aceptarlo, y sentirlo merecido.

Por sus fallos como amigo en aquel entonces él ahora se sentía tremendamente culpable y quería un castigo, una forma de pagar hasta que ya no se sintiese en deuda con Saruko y consigo mismo.

Saruko leyó todas esas emociones pasar por su rostro, tan capaz de entenderle como en el pasado. Siempre quiso que él se diera cuenta de las cosas, no que se perdiera en la culpa. O por lo menos, no indefinidamente.

Se conocía lo bastante como para entender y aceptar la mezquina parte de sí misma que se sentía revindicada por el acceso de culpa que ahora experimentaba Misaki, que se regocijaba en el sufrimiento que leía en sus ojos, en la decepción que ahora sentía con respecto a su anterior Sir y la pérdida de la inocencia.

Comprendía también que el dejarle ahogarse en aquellos sentimientos no la haría feliz; después de todo, el Misaki que ella había querido era un idiota alegre. Ella ya había vivido mucho tiempo sin él, y ahora que por fin le tenía de nuevo al alcance de la mano, que podían reconstruir parcialmente lo que habían tenido, no quería perder el tiempo dejando que la amargura se interpusiese entre ellos. Bastante tenía ya, sabiendo que no tendría hijos jamás, que los pasados seis años no regresarían.

Quería sentir, una vez más, la esperanza. Quería volver a estar junto a Misaki, hacerse anciana junto a él, permitirse creer que nada volvería a separarlos ahora que por fin él estaba a su nivel y podía entender el pasado del que ella había huido.

Así que no dijo nada, pero alzó su mano derecha, sujetando la manta en la que se había envuelto, y silenciosamente invitó a Misaki a su lado. Ver esto fue lo que hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas, luchando en su interior la recriminación por su ineptitud como persona y el deseo de abrazarla.

Y pese a que quería una condena, que se sentía como el inútil más grande del mundo y no se merecía ni su perdón ni su aceptación, Misaki se abrazó a ella. Se abrazó a ella como quien se aferra a un milagro, llorando en silencio mientras le pedía perdón numerosas veces.

"Me basta" le susurró ella, "con que te quedes a mi lado. Es lo único que siempre he querido".

**Author's Note:**

> Mi tablet me dice que el archivo de este fic fue creado el 22 de Mayo de 2018, aunque he de ser sincera: recuerdo empezar a darle vueltas a esta idea ya en Noviembre de 2017, escribiendo cachos en el block de notas de mi móvil.
> 
> Es un AU que ha vivido muchos cambios, hasta en la forma misma de ver el mundo, hasta que decidí que no tendrían los poderes de las auras, que no existirían ese tipo de Reyes, y que sería un mundo bastante más crudo que el de K Project. Originalmente quería que fuese más detallado, en lugar de únicamente dar una leve idea de la sociedad en que viven, pero me parece bastante adecuado de esta forma. Eso sí, si queréis preguntar, ¡adelante!
> 
> Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, espero que disfrutaseis la lectura. Para todos aquellos que prefieren leer en inglés, no os preocupéis! Tardaré un par de días, pero la traduciré y subiré lo más pronto que pueda. Con suerte, antes de que a mi madre se le pase su tendinitis.
> 
> Un saludo y hasta pronto!


End file.
